Fences
by Heaven's Queen
Summary: Depois de muitos Tenten finalmente conheceu o homem de sua vida, mas existe uma grande distância entre eles, cercas inquebraveis, diferenças absurdas e passados um tanto quantos... Trites...


**Atenção:**** Naruto não me pertence, eu só pego emprestado seus personagens. XD**

**Olá leitores!**

**Eu sou nova aqui e espero que vocês gostem das minhas fanfics, eu postava no meu blog, mas por motivos de força maior tive que excluí-lo e agora estou aqui por indicação de uma amiga. Realmente espero que meu modo de escrever agrade a vocês.**

**Qualquer erro de gramatica me perdoem, estou sem beta no momento...**

**Então aí está meu primeiro trabalho no Ff.**

**Beijos.**

* * *

"_Mais uma vez eu estava no silêncio do meu quarto, debruçada na minha janela, eu pensava na vida e quando dei por mim estava olhando um carro, mas não era qualquer carro, era um porsche preto, estava seguido por um enorme caminhão de mudança, de dentro do carro saíram quatro pessoas, um casal mais novo e um casal mais velho, todos morenos, peles alvas e olhos claros, muito claros"_

A morena fechou seu pequeno diário e colocou de baixo do colchão.

Foi até sua singela penteadeira e usou a escova e os elásticos prender suas madeixas achocolatadas em dois coques. Conferiu a roupa e desceu as escadas.

-Bom dia, pai. Estou saindo.

-Aonde vai? – perguntou o homem de feições cansadas observando a filha.

-Temos vizinhos novos, vou recebê-los.

-Ow, vizinhos novos? Não é todo dia. Aproveite e faça novas amizades. – disse acenando. Ele gostava de viver sozinho e isso ela tinha herdado muito bem dele, podiam morar na mesma casa e não se verem por dias que não sentiriam falta um do outro. Ele só queria que a filha fizesse boas amizades.

-Bem vindos! - disse a morena. Ela observou o garoto, era lindo, tinha o cabelo no mesmo tom que o dela, compridos, presos num rabo de cavalo baixo, ele ajudava a descarregar o caminhão, parecia ser forte, seus músculos ficaram bem desenhados sob a t-shirt branca enquanto pegava os objetos pesados. Ele não prestava atenção nela.

-Obrigada! – respondeu uma moça sorridente, seu cabelo era num tom de roxo bem peculiar, liso e curto, o corte moderno acompanhava o design do rosto comprido na frente na altura do queixo e no começo do pescoço atrás, combinando com a franja na altura dos olhos e a tiara de laço lhe deixava com um ar de boa menina má.

-Sou Mitsashi Tenten, a nova vizinha de vocês, tenho 16 anos e qualquer coisa pode me chamar.

-Me chamo Hyuuga Hinata, aqueles são meus pais e aquele é o Neji, meu primo, ele é um pouco mal-humorado, então não ache estranho se ele nunca falar com você. Temos a mesma idade! – observou por fim.

-Que legal! É bom ter vizinhos da mesma idade! Querem ajuda com a mudança? – ela não era boazinha assim com todos os vizinhos, queria apenas ver se conseguia aproximar-se do moço caladão possuidor de um semblante tão sério e frio.

-Tem certeza? Não vai te atrapalhar?

-Ow, não! Estou desocupada.

-Bom... Tudo bem então. As coisas que estão no carro são mais leves, deixemos as do caminhão para os homens. – ela deu um risinho tímido.

-Ah, não me importo em ajudar os homens. Eu faço boxe, sabe... Não tenho medo de pegar peso.

-Então tudo bem... – a garota ficou desconfiada, será que a nova vizinha estava dando encima de seu primo?

-Olá. Sou Mitsashi Tenten, sua nova vizinha. – cumprimentou a moça e como se não tivesse sido vista simplesmente sobrou e a mão que estendera pairou no ar – Ei! Eu falei com você! – ele virou pra encará-la, segurava uma pilha de livros e teve de inclinar um pouco a cabeça pra o lado, não parecia interessado em conhecê-la.

-Oi. – respondeu secamente entrando em sua nova casa. Tenten estava mais feliz, conseguiu ao menos uma palavra, mesmo que não das maiores, mas era um começo.

Depois de ajudar os Hyuuga a moça voltou pra casa, ficou de mostrar a cidade no dia seguinte, mas naquele dia ela aproveitaria seu sono pra sonhar com o novo vizinho, não bastava ele ser bonito e misterioso, tinha que ser dela. E Tenten sempre teve essa fama, ela nunca namorou sério, seus relacionamentos mais longos duraram entre cinco dias e uma semana, ela gostava de "passar o rodo", pelo menos era assim que os amigos se referiam a ela, mas a morena não pensava dessa forma, ela apenas não gostava de ser solteira, mas o fato de não gostar de companhia por muito tempo matava seus namoros.

Saía do banho quando viu o celular vibrando, era Temari, sua amiga de colegial.

-_Bixa, onde é que você se meteu? Te liguei o dia todo!_

_-_Tá sentada?

-_Ih... Já vi que rolou homem... Pronto, sentei._

-Ganhei novos viznhos.

-_Deixe-me adivinhar... Um deles é um rapaz jovem, talvez um pouco mais velho que você, tem ar de mistério e faz piadinhas sobre seus coques, então você gamou._

_-_Wow! Você quase acertou, amiga! – disse a Mitsashi jogando-se na cama – Ele não faz piadinhas sobre meus coques, pelos menos não ainda, na verdade ele mal fala.

-_É mudo?_ – perguntou assustada.

-Não, sua boba! Ele é sério... Frio... Forte...

-_Tá, já chega! Não é legal ouvir você falando de homens enquanto eu estou aqui sozinha sem meu Shikamarito. _

-Onde ele foi?

-_Levar a pirralha pra uma festa do pijama na casa das amiguinhas chatas dela..._

_-_Você vai ter que aprender a conviver com sua cunhadinha, Tema!

_-Ahan, claro... – _ironizou – _Ah! Ele voltou! Desculpa, amiga, mas vou aproveitar a noite. Beijos._

_-_Beijos, Tema...

-_Boa sorte com o vizinho bonitão._

-Vou precisar.

A moça desligou o celular e foi vestir-se, queria dormir cedo, queria que amanhecesse logo. Jantou hambúrguer com o pai, escovou os dentes e foi pra cama.

...

-Bom dia, Hinata!

-Olá, Tenten! Bom dia!

-Pronta pro passeio?

-Mas é claro!

-Ótimo.

-Então vamos.

-Seu primo não vai? – perguntou disfarçadamente, ou o que pensou ser.

-Não... Ele vai ficar ajudando meu pai a re-montar os móveis.

-Ah tá... – a dona dos orbes cor de perola logo percebeu a pontada de decepção nas palavras da outra garota.

-Você por um acaso não estaria gostando dele, estaria?

-Não sei o que está querendo dizer...

-Sabe ê está afim do meu primo.

-Não diria que estou afim... Diria que simpatizei por ele...

-Tenten, vou te dizer uma coisa, é só um conselho, não se precipite tanto, o Neji pode não ser o que você acha.

-Eu não acho nada, eu espero pra conhecer.

-Tudo bem, você que sabe...

-Bom, vamos?

-Vamos.

...

-Sério? – perguntou a morena entre risos. As duas moças estavam sentadas numa lanchonete falando sobre suas vidas – E que esporte vocês praticavam na antiga escola?

-Ah, nenhum. Não tínhamos tempo pra esportes, esse aí foi por acaso. Éramos ocupados demais com a banda.

-Vocês tinham uma banda?

-Sim. Eu era vocalista e Neji guitarrista, mas houveram algumas brigas e o grupo se separou.

-Que pena...

-É, mas de qualquer jeito eu ia me mudar e Neji acabou vindo comigo por causa de uns problemas e a banda não iria sobreviver mesmo. E você? Que faz da vida, além de estudar?

-Não muita coisa... Eu sou ginasta na escola, ou era... Até a ginástica rítmica ser deposta pelas lideres de torcida...

-Que horror! Por que fizeram isso?

-Subornaram a professora. Algumas ginastas tornara-se lideres de torcida, outras, como eu, decidiram não fazer mais nada, éramos minoria.

-Poxa...

-O Sol já está se pondo, é melhor voltarmos, seus pais devem estar preocupados.

-Ah é. Hey! Eu lhe contei um monte de coisas sobre meus pais, mas você não falou anda dos seus.

-Ah... Vamos, eu conto no caminho – disse levantando-se – Minha mãe se casou com um alemão ano passado e desde então eu moro com meu pai aqui no Canadá...

-Uau... Eu não sabia que morava com seu pai.

-Pois é... Mas eu gosto de morar só com ele, não tem ninguém tomando conta da minha vida, me perguntando pra onde eu vou, o que faço... É mais interessante...

-Não se sente sozinha?

-Às vezes sinto saudades da minha mãe... Mas ela não liga mais pra mim... Agora ela tem uma nova família na Alemanha e nem deve lembrar que eu existo...

-É claro que ela lembra de você! É sua mãe!

-Não sei... Nós perdemos a comunicação...

-Puxa... Que chato... Olha... Já que você se abriu pra mim vou lhe contar sobre o passado do Neji, mas se algum dia vocês se tornarem amigos, ou mesmo colegas, nunca deixe-o sabe que eu contei, ele fica furioso se eu falo dele pra "estranhos".

-Tudo bem.

-Olha, Neji faz o tipo rebelde sem causas, a idéia da banda foi dele e ele usou isso como pretexto pra passar pouco tempo em casa, ele nunca suportou o pai pressionando-o com coisas como emprego e a regência da empresa da família, a mãe não tem voz ativa em casa e Neji nunca gostou de ver como as coisas eram desequilibradas, então ele discutiu com o levou um tapa no rosto que fez o sangue descer e fugiu de lá. Desde então ele mora comigo, e não fala com ninguém a não ser meu pai que acolheu ele, pois nunca gostou das atitudes do irmão. Mas se você gosta mesmo dele, vai ter um grande trabalho pela frente, ele não tem nenhuma amizade e pra você ter uma idéia, ele não falava com ninguém na banda, a não ser comigo e fui eu quem foi atrás de todo mundo, ele não mexeu um dedo. Então pra se aproximar dele você vai ter que agir aos poucos e com muita cautela.

-Tudo bem, eu não tenho pressa. Do que ele gosta?

-Bom... Ele gosta de panquecas, rock, cores neutras, coisas que não chama atenção e principalmente, pessoas que não interfiram na sua vida. Se você seguir a ultima regra vai conseguir.

-Obrigada, Hinata.

-Hina. Pode me chamar de Hina, meus amigos me chama assim.

-Tudo bem, Hina! – disse sorridente deixando a outra garota em casa e entrando na sua.

Agora ela tinha tudo que precisava pra conquistar o homem da vida dela, ou assim pensava.

O dia seguinte era uma segunda, seus novos vizinhos haviam se matriculado no mesmo colégio e por incrível que pareça estavam na mesma turma, agora ela tinha mais tempo pra usar seus dotes de conquista e fazê-los dar certo.


End file.
